Im so sick
by JelliedPanda
Summary: *this has been rewritten* Naruko is running away from everything, trying to find a place where she belongs. She's closed off her heart and hopes to prove her place in the world, if not she'll just destroy the things in her way to satisfy her needs. lets hope some one out there is willing to save her. This is not my original inspiration it is from DarkAuthoress BlackRose


Naruko trudged through the dusty alleys, that she knew so well. there were a few drunkards stumbling about in the evening slouching about like mindless souls. It smelt of pee and sickness. She pulled up her cloaked hood and wrapped the cape around her tightly to the side before clipping it together at her waist. after hurrying along the back alleys to a little quiet street she found an alright place for sleeping. It looked like a worn out shop of some kind - hopefully desolate. Naruko snuck inside whilst keeping an eye out for anyone who might be out for her blood. a grim look spread across her face as she thought about going onto the main street...glares, hatred, shouting to get away from their children. a demon. thats all she'd ever known about herself. she was hated and known for it because of this fox. The one and only - Kyuubi. She promised herself not to feel again- everything she had ever known had apparently gotten destroyed by her, why wouldnt she be blamed? She understood perfectly well the cost of being this powerful but she didnt pay that cost and never would have if she'd got the chance to choose. She UNDERSTOOD...but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt her. Once she'd assessed the place she would be staying for the night, Naruko gathered up her cloak and lay down in a far corner with a kunai in her right hand. no chances of surprise attacks tonight as she had a hidden bunch of weapons and assortments of tools, in her ninja pouch strapped to her thigh. before going to sleep Naruko set up a seal next to her that acted as an alarm-very weak but affective against villagers, any other ninjas and she'd be screwed. no miss cocky anymore. Naruko was serious and deadly. deadly was her forte. nothing would stop her from showing these people they were wrong she would enter the exams and come out on top, no matter what, even if she failed Naruko would go out and get rid of this village of konohakagure. A few minutes later and she was drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Naruko awoke with a scream, scaring off birds that were perched on the roof, calling out a loud 'NOOO!' she sat up startled and scared, sweat trickling down here back making her shiver. the sun was quite early in the sky but enough to know that the men were up and going to work. 'shit' was her last thought before she buckled her cloak and removed the seal on the floor whilst running towards the door. Naruko sharply turned a left without thinking and ran straight into a burly looking man who smelled of whiskey and sweat.

'out night drinking'... yet again-'shit' she spun round back in the direction of the broken shop she had stayed in before moving quickly and swung past the huge beast like a basketball playing trying to stop him from getting the ball whilst grabbing his leg to trip him up. Naruko didnt look back to see the man getting up or calling to his friends. she just ran. ran. ran. twisting and turning she came to a stop at a busy road. Naruko blinked before registering a flying shovel coming her way. she dashed across the middle of the street shoving into a few people before pulling her hood up and running straight into another back alley. she took off and wall jumped up to the top of a stone made building. there she collapsed into a shaky, sweaty bundle shivering as she just lay there unable to move. something was happening to her but she couldnt figure it out. feeling exhausted all of a sudden , Naruko just lay there in her bundle of pain and slept.

so...um. yeah this is rewritten of my old version. the original story idea is from some one else.  
im sorry!  
i have no idea where this story is going or what the rest of the plot is- i probably wont update until i know the basic story and have written some more of the story out :)

anyways,

Jelly xx


End file.
